A Killer Proposal
by Dareia
Summary: ARROW SEASON 4 SPOILER! What would have happened if Thea and Laurel doesn't interrupt. Drabble/One shot


**Hey Everyone! Short drabble about what would have happened if Laurel and Thea didn't choose the worst time ever to interrupt. Enjoy :) Leave a feedback if you have the time, please.**

"Cinnamon cupcake with vanilla cream," she clapped her hands happily as she reached for the small spoon next to her plate. Oliver always knew how to make her happier and happier with everyday. "My fave," she stated with a huge grin on her face as she quickly put her spoon into the cream, ready to have it all from the top of the muffin at once. It wouldn't hurt to have a tiny bite before Oliver returned with the champaign.

"Felicity, wait!" Oliver stared at her in horror as he walked back to the room with a bottle in his hand. She jumped a little as he raised his voice, and that tiny movement was enough for the cream to find the wrong path down her throat. Her face turned red, her hands tried to somehow wave some air to her lungs. Oliver didn't hesitate. He dropped the bottle and ran to her. He picked up her body, wrapping his arms around her chest from behind. It took a few moments but finally, Felicity spitted out the tiny sparkling piece.

"Are you alright?" Oliver turned her to face him. Her cheeks were still flushed from the near choking experience, and she had tears in her eyes from the force of his movements.

"I just had a neardeath experience" she mumbled as she nodded slightly. "Suburban life's damn dangerous," she laughed sheepishly as Oliver hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better than do it this way," he mumbled quietly as he petted an apologetic kiss on her soft lips.

"It clearly isn't your fault a piece of vanilla ended up in the cream. They really should pay more attention to what they pack into those bags. Now imagine if I were alone, and you weren't here to save me. I couldn't eveb try and sue them for almost ending my prescious life!"

"It wasn't a piece of vanilla," Oliver admitted as he took a step back and bent down for the ring he carefully placed into the cream not long before.

"Oh, what was it then?" She asked dumbfounded. She hoped as hell it wasn't something gross. But then if Oliver knew what it was, why would he left it in the cream? This made no sense whatsoever.

"This isn't how I imagined it but I learnt through these last few years that nothing is how I imagine with you…"

"I know, I'm terrible with turning everything upside down, kicking up plans and turning you into a somewhat norm…"

"Felicity," he cut into her ramble with a smile spreading over his face. She bit her lower lip to hold back the words from flooding out of her. Her eyes widened when Oliver got on his knees. His eyes were shining, and it was one of those rare moments when his cheeks were coloured red by an almost coy blush.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she stared at him shocked. She certainly hadn't seen this coming. Was Oliver doing what she thought he was doing?

"Felicity Smoak," he started, a slight anxiousness echoing through his voice as he searched her face.

"Wait, I have to sit down," she exclaimed when she felt her knees shaking unstoppabley and started to doubt if her legs were strong enough to hold her. Oliver supressed a laugh as he turned towards her.

"Felicity Smoak," he started again. "You're the sun that keeps me warm at the coldest of days, you're the star that guides me home at the darkest of days, you're everything I didn't even know I wished for because you're so perfect no imagination could live up to you. You're everything I need, and I can only hope I am the same for you. Because I promise, I'll spend the rest of my life with trying to keep you safe and happy, and content if only you…

"Yes," Felicity cut in, she had no patience to wait for him to finally finish his monolouge. She had to remove her glasses because they got foggy from the tears running down her burning cheeks. She knew the answer from the very moment Oliver Queen walked into her office. There was no question about her wanting to spend the rest of her life with this man, or not.

"Really?" Oliver's face lit up, he gifted her with a smile that blew her away and warmed her heart as nothing else could in this world.

"Did you expect me to say no?" Her eyesbrows went up as she stared at him. What on Earth was he thinking? "It was a killer proposal after all," she giggled only to earn a displeased look. "I'm not sure…" he said, opted to ignore her last comment. It wasn't funny at all.

"I was worried you'd think this is too fast," he explained, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Oliver, we spent more than two years with circling each other, and it was more than enough for me to realize that I want to have everything with you in my life" he smiled at her again and cupped her face to pull her into a deep kiss while sneakily putting the ring on her finger. "I'm going to be a Queen now," she grinned happily against his lips.

"My dear, you're already my queen," Oliver laughed softly, with happy thoughts on his mind about the wonderful life they're going to have together.


End file.
